


metaphorically speaking

by carolyn_margie



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyn_margie/pseuds/carolyn_margie
Summary: Vincent and Eugene's hidden conversation during the Titan wineglass scene.
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	metaphorically speaking

“What’s Titan like this time of year?” Eugene asks. Vincent laughs reflexively, not expecting the question. 

“What’s Titan like? Titan,” a pause, a drag on his cigarette, “is exactly like this.”

Vincent makes direct eye contact with Eugene as he blows smoke into his wine glass. Eugene shivers.

“All the time,” Vincent says, “it’s got a cloud around it so thick nobody can tell what’s underneath,” and  _ damn it,  _ Eugene thinks,  _ he’s not just talking about Titan anymore. _

“Maybe there’s nothing there,” he says.  _ I’m not as special as you think I am, Vincent _ .

Vincent lifts his glass to his lips, obscuring his face in a smoky haze. His eyes shine through, holding Eugene in place like a deer in headlights. “There’s something there.” He sounds as sure of himself as if he had said the sky was blue, and Eugene feels his perfect, valid heart stutter in his chest.

“You should be going instead of me,” Vincent says.  _ I’ll never be you. _

“And why’s that,” Eugene asks, deflecting the question.  _ I wouldn’t want you to be. _

“Because up there, your legs wouldn’t matter.”  _ You’re not broken, Eugene. _

Eugene extinguishes his cigarette, words thick in his throat. 

“I’m scared of heights,” he manages.  _ Don’t make me take this step yet. _ He glances up at Vincent.  _ I’m not ready. _

Vincent holds his gaze for far too long, then looks away, and Eugene can’t help but feel like he’s given the wrong answer somehow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dialogue was lifted straight from the scene, I don't own it.  
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
